1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle safety saddle for use in connection with motorcycle riding, and more particularly pertains to a combined motorcycle fuel tank protector and associated safety handle for use by a passenger on the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many published United States patents which illustrate a multitude of motorcycles and the accessories associated therewith, and a number of such patents have been carefully reviewed and analyzed to assist in determining the novelty of the present invention. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,149 to Watanabe et al., which is illustrative of the patents reviewed, discloses a typical patent directed to the overall structure of a motorcycle.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,233 to Jackson et al. discloses a typical patent directed to a motorcycle accessory, and more particularly to a motorcycle tank bag mounting arrangement. Another patent which was reviewed was U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,268 to Connor et al. and is of interest as disclosing an apparatus for a motorcycle polo game.
Other patents of general relevance include U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,166 to Smith which discloses an auxiliary retention belt and support cushion for seats of open vehicles, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,742 to Marquis which discloses a motorcycle safety belt. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,448 to Sklodowsky discloses a motorcycle passenger support.
While the above-described patented devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, none of the aforementioned patents describe a motorcycle safety saddle that is designed to protectively cushion a fuel tank and also includes an integrated safety handle for use by a passenger. Accordingly, it seems apparent that a need exists for a new and improved motorcycle fuel tank protector that can be used to both protect a fuel tank and also to provide a safety handle for a passenger. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.